Right Then and There
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, SamLeah/ 'And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he would love her until it hurt him.'


He met Leah Clearwater when he was nine years old. She was jumping up and down trying to get a ball stuck in a tree branch just out of her reach. He had gotten it down for her and passed it to her, expecting praise and compliments from the damsel in distress.

She had glared at him and told him she could have done it herself, before throwing the ball at his head and running off.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he would become her friend.

He noticed Leah Clearwater when he was thirteen years old. They were having their first school dance, and he had dragged her along. It was a formal dance, too, so he was sitting there, awkward in a tux, waiting for her (they weren't _going together-_ they were just going together. There was a big difference. Or at least that's what he told Jared). Then she emerged from her room and his eyes popped out.

Well, not literally. But they might as well have. He hadn't realized she was so beautiful. Her dress was beautiful, but, let's be honest, Sam wasn't really looking at her dress. You look beautiful, he told her, and she glared at him and told him to go fuck himself and not to make fun of her.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he wanted to be with her.

He kissed Leah Clearwater when he was fifteen years old. They were doing a project together (well, okay, she was doing the project. He was staring at her). She had long since replaced all of his male friends, and she was biting her lip and twirling the pencil in her fingers and he thought, well, I might as well, and he leaned over and kissed her.

When he pulled away, she stared at him for a while and then said, well, it certainly took you long enough, didn't it? Before turning back to the project and completely ignoring him.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he wanted to kiss her again.

He loved Leah Clearwater when he was sixteen years old. They had been walking along a stone wall holding hands when they suddenly lost their balance. They tumbled to the grass, and she landed with a thump on the ground while he landed on top of her, crushing her into the ground. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! He had shouted, while she laughed and brought her lips close to his ear (causing feelings to erupt all over his body) and whispered You are all almost perfect, while he kissed her neck.

He told her he loved her and she had given him a long look before telling him he had better learn to stop and to get the fuck off of her.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he would love her until it hurt him.

He slept with Leah Clearwater when he was seventeen years old. His friends had all made fun of him- dating for two years, and they hadn't had sex yet? Sam had tried to explain you couldn't just _have sex_ with Leah- it had to be the right moment, and she had to be in a good mood. Kissing her in his basement one day when they were all alone, he didn't know if it was the right moment, and he didn't know if she was in a good mood- all he knew was the he wanted her more then anything else.

When they were done, she got dressed and told him that if she got pregnant, she would personally insert it into his stomach so that _he _could give birth to the thing.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he wanted to marry her.

He broke Leah Clearwater when he was nineteen years old. That was when he phased. That was when he saw Emily Young. That was when he imprinted. Emily was everything Sam had ever wanted, Sam had ever needed. Emily completed him, filled all the holes Leah hadn't been able to fix. Emily Young was his soul mate. He was meant to be with her. And he told Leah all of this, minus the imprinting; because that was something she just couldn't know.

When he was done, she just sat there and stared at him, her eyes empty and emotionless. He waited for her to say something for twelve minutes before he told her he was sorry, he had to go. As he was leaving, he might have heard her say, You promised.

And for some reason, he decided, right then and there, that he would never forgive himself. Never.

* * *

**The 'you are almost perfect' thing is from the book A Complicated Kindness by Miriam Toews.**

**+ps, I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD SAM WAS WHEN HE IMPRINTED. So I said nineteen. If you have reason to believe differently, let me know, and I will change it. Much appreciated!  
**


End file.
